broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Collin Hankson
Collins is a human that takes the form of an Earth Pony in Equestria. Description Collins had brown hair and blue eyes. He has a goatee that curls at the tip. Collin usually wears his Monarch uniform however he likes plain shirt, anything flannel. Collin is usually calm and can be a bit of a goof. However he takes his job and whatever task he is given very seriously but will try to have a bit of fun while doing it. He is reliable and loyal. He isn't above bending the rules a bit, particularly when it comes to Hush Mouth. It takes him awhile to trust someone and he can be suspicious about others at times. He warms up to people over time. If he doesn't like someone straight off the bat he probably will never trust them fully despite anything they may try to do. Collins never really hated Hypers or anything unnatrual, however he didn't know that the Monarchs would hate them so much. He was told that they were dangerous and had to kill them. Collins became a member of the Squad R, working in reconnaissance locating Hypers and relaying their position to other Squads. Sometimes Collin's Squad capture Hypers to further study. Occasionally his Squad had to kill Hypers and it was something Collins didn't enjoys. He still considers them people to some degree although he has a natural fear of them. He knew there was nothing they could do for them. When he discovered that his cousin Arthur now, going by the name Hush Mouth, had become a Hyper, he did everything he could to keep him safe. Hush Mouth for some reason keeps making Collin's name plural and calls him Collins. The Story that Cannot be Told Collins grow up as the only son to his parents with seven sisters. He was the youngest of the family as well. He spend a lot of time with his younger cousin Arthur. Theyw ould play in the woods outside the house pretending to be super heros, or on a magical adventure. After High School Collins prosuided a Military career, having something to prove to himself. He joined the Monarchs and worked in Squad R. Collins was not aware that Arthur had lived and was heart broken when he was told he had died. Collins was still in Military camp and could not live to visit Arthur in the hospital. He was survived and over joyed when he found him alive and well living as a Hyper. Now going by the name Hush Mouth, he showed Collins that Hypers weren't so bad but there was nothing he could do to change the minds of the others. He did his best to protect Hush Mouth form the people he worked for. Hush started to have more server hallucinations and slowly began to slight away into another world. Collins was drug along with him, trying to keep his cousin sane as they travels through the new realm they found themselves in. During this time Collins awakened his inner spirit animal a pheonix. He was able to protect Hush from all the dangers around them. Then they met Havok who helped them escape into Equestria. Collins took the form of an Earth Pony. Here they found peace, Hush wasn't hallucinating anymore and now they could travel in-between worlds. Eventually they met Alt and became her only friends and became her only friends. They brought her to Equestria to escape the troubles she was having back on her home world. While wandering around, Collins, Hush and Alt encountered an old friend Ludvig. He had been looking after Moray and Vip. Collin was pleased to see his old team-mate was doing well and Hush and Alt quickly became friends with Moray. Gallery Pictures of Collins. Hush and Collins Ponies.png|Hush Mouth and Collins CollinsPony.png|Collins Alt Ludvig and Collins.png|"Do I look pretty?" Collins and Ludvig Hug.png|Best Friends Trivia *Collins is 24 years old. *He was in the same Squad as Ludvig. Category:Human characters Category:Earth Pony ponies Category:Ivory members